


Eternal Youth

by Thecurtaincall11



Series: Furuichi has issues and tissues, but mostly issues [2]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Food Issues, Gen, Growing Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but mostly issues, furuichi has issues and tissues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecurtaincall11/pseuds/Thecurtaincall11
Summary: Sometimes the two people in the universe who weren't meant for each other find each other. It's time you let go.Furuichi was his first friend. They've been best friends since they were kids. He knows their friendship has never made sense, but he never questioned it. However, as their youth fades away, Oga wonders if their friendship will last. For the first time, he's lost with Furuichi and wonders where the future lies with them.He doesn't want to lose Furuichi but he also wants to know if he ruined his best friend's life.It is time, to let him go?
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki & Oga Tatsumi
Series: Furuichi has issues and tissues, but mostly issues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850374
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Oga woke up today with only one thought. Furuichi was coming back. Finally!

Furuichi was coming back after being whisked away for an entire summer. These past weeks for Oga had been absolute torture as time dripped slowly. His adventures with Beel were fun but afterward, things quickly snapped into a bore. He hung out with some of the others from school, but on the days he wanted to stay at home, he was alone. Yeah there was Beel and Hilda, but they were more interested in each other than him.

And he was getting really tired of rice boy reruns. But Lamia had come by yesterday, cheeks flushed, announcing that Behemoth was coming back to the palace in two days. The next ten minutes were filled with him packing an overnight bag and Hilda calmly packing Beel’s bag. A quick yell to Misaka about visiting Hilda’s family and another to Alaindelon, and they were off.

The next two days were filled with catching up with Iris, who Oga honestly didn’t like. Her interest in Furuichi always bugged him and Oga felt like every time they talked she was hiding a secret behind that smile of hers. Hilda and Beel love her though, so it was tough finding a reason for leaving when she arrived. But he kept his patience and the majority of the time just zoned away while eating whatever snack was in front of him.

Finally, on the third day of their stay, Oga woke up to a dragon’s scream from outside. His body shot out of bed before his eyes opened. Throwing the closest shirt and shorts on, he grabbed Beel and headed for the main gates.

His cheeks hurt from how much he was smiling. Beel was squeezing his head in excitement as he jumped down the stair banister. He couldn’t get to the entrance fast enough. Finally, after so much waiting, it was over.

They were here.

The feeling of legs starting to run came suddenly and he was already standing by the doors when he realized he was out of breath. Eyes scanning the crowd that was marching towards the palace, it seemed he wouldn’t be able to find Furuichi in the blur of blue.

His stomach dropped when the thought of him being hurt came suddenly. Lamia would have told him if Furuichi was hurt, right?

The image of Furuichi lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, with a hole in his chest struck him. The urge to see his friend became a need. He needed to see Furuichi and make sure he was okay.

What was he thinking, letting Furuichi go by himself into the demon world? Furuichi and he hadn’t been separated since grace school. What the hell was wrong with him!

Oga was already sprinting to the crowd when he heard a laugh that he knew from half of his life. Eyes looking into the area where it came from, he looked for the silver head and eyes of his best friend. Every demon he passed, he felt his heart beat faster. Where was he? Where was Furuichi!

Eyes going up, down, up, down from the various heights of the demons. He was about to shout the other’s name when the name died in his throat. Because suddenly there he was.

Furuichi.

Oga felt his breathing still when he saw his best friend after two months. The sole human among an army of powerful demons. He was in the middle of the mass of blue uniforms, looking so small compared to the monstrous demons by his side.

But yet somehow instead of being swallowed by the mass of demons, he stood out.

Oga watched in fascination as laughter and smiles were coming from the demons around Furuichi. As they got closer to the castle he was finally able to hear them.

“You’ll still hang out with us, right general?”

“You said I can come over after the mission!”

“General you’re still taking me to the cat cafe! You pinky swore!”

He heard Furuichi reassure each request, and couldn’t stop staring at the other. He looked different, yet familiar at the same time. His hair was longer, and his face had grown thinner. He knew this past school year hadn’t been the best for Furuichi. Their last serious fight had brought a few issues between them to light, and he was trying. Trying to be better and he promised himself that he would never let his friend get that bad again.

But seeing him with the group of demons, he recognized the look on his face. A sly look in his eye that was always there but had been dimmed within the years. This year of being depressed and self-esteem being chipped away.

He looked happier than he did in years.

“A few more pictures before I go!”

Oga watched as the group threw peace signs and smiles. Arms casually thrown around shoulders and when he took a picture with a woman, hand carefully placed on their clothed hip to not touch bare skin.

“Furuichi” a distinct voice called from the back of the crowd. Furuichi immediately turned attention and walked towards Behemoth. A soft look passed on the elder’s face and Furuichi returned with one that made Oga’s chest tighten.

That was the change.

He was confident and his smile was like the one he had in their elementary days.

How long had it been since he saw this Furuichi?

Furuichi. His best friend who was smiling from ear to ear and bowing to Behemoth in what Oga could only imagine in gratitude and respect.

Furuichi.

“Oga!” He barely reacted to the yell and it took far to long for him to raise his hand and wave back. He watched as Furuichi ran towards him, blue army coat waving behind him and the sound of hundreds of demons yelling goodbye. This wasn’t the same Furuichi that went away.

How long would that smile stay there when he returned to Oga’s side.

Could he be happy with Oga? Or did Oga just watch the beginning of his best friend drifting away from him to a new part of his life?

“Oga! Beel! Did you miss me!”

He didn’t answer, and instead wondered what had he missed in those two months?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not mean to make it happen but I'm now making a series of fics focusing on Furuichi and Oga post the final battle. The first part of the series, I strongly advise you to read first before this second chapter. Thank you for commenting! I'm going to respond to them now, sorry I'm not used to responding to comments, but each one made me really really happy! So thank you so much!

Oga’s plan to leave Hell with Furuichi blew up in flames the moment Behemoth’s Army entered the castle grounds. As if waiting for this moment of the Army’s return, Iris appeared in all her hellish glory.

Compared to her first appearance of a sickly woman confined to a wheelchair, Iris now looked well suited to the empress title. Her lavish outfit that looked like it weighed a shit ton, yet she glided as if it was weightless. Her hair was shining, face glowing, and her eyes sharp as she watched the Army fill her halls.

He had managed to be next to Furuichi, but the other kept being whispered to and waving to others. Oga felt out of place and was growing frustrated over being interrupted by the demons. He had a killer joke to tell Furuichi the moment he saw him, but after being interrupted multiple times, he dropped it.

He was pissed off, to say the least. But even his sulking was being ignored. He would payback Furuichi for this, maybe bribe Hilda in making him home lunches and have Furuichi go in a fit over them. On second thought, he didn’t think his stomach could handle her terrible demonic cooking. Speaking of Hilda, a sharp elbow edged him right under his ribs, and she shushed him. Before he could snap at her, she grabbed Beel from him and directed his eye contact to the Empress.

Looking up, he realized a bit late that Iris was looking right at the four of them. A soft smile was sent to the prince before Iris gazed over the audience and spoke.

“Your return fills me with such happiness. To celebrate your return from your successful voyages, wine and food will be served tonight. I expect you all to be present.”

Oga swore there was a threatening tone at the end, but by the shouts and cheers of the Army, no one seemed to mind. Whatever. They were leaving anyway. While everyone cheered and began to clear out of the hallway, Oga saw at least six demons making their way to Furuichi.

Why did they want to talk to Furuichi so badly! Didn’t they just come back from a two-month trip? What else was there to talk about.

If he acted quickly, they could get enough distance to call Alaindelon and get out of here. Grabbing the other by the elbow, he muttered to the other.  
“Hey, let’s go. I want to go home.”

He pulled on the other but was surprised when the other didn’t move. He pulled harder at the other, and again the other didn’t budge. Before, he would’ve been able to drag Furuichi with ease. But now all he was getting was a confused look from the other.

“Iris said everyone had to be there tonight.” Furuichi was looking at the spot the Empress was just standing at and glancing at the retreating demons. His body already turning to walk with them.

“Only the people in the army.” Oga tried to reason with the idiot.

His reasoning however, seemed to have the opposite effect as the other looked at him with a mixture of confusion and hurt. Drawing his arm away, he snapped back. “I am part of the army.”

“Do you want to go?” By this time, they would’ve missed the drop of Jump, and he would be damned if he was going to be spoiled cause of idiots posting spoilers online. His frustration only grew when Furuichi turned to him and asked in a tone he wasn’t used to hearing coming from the other.  
“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. Though I’d like you to.”

Furuichi kept an uncomfortable long eye contact, and Oga realized that no matter what he said, Furuichi was staying. He wasn’t used to the other wanting to stay in situations like this. Usually, he would be screaming or shouting dramatically about the dangers of going to a party filled with powerful demons.

Now, a crowd of demons was approaching Furuichi, who looked too comfortable, especially when the bikini-wearing demon draped herself over his shoulders.  
“Come on, let’s go to the ballroom!” The demon who Oga couldn’t remember their name, oddly knew his as she shouted over Furuichi’s shoulder. “Oga come with us. We’re gonna start drinking before the party.”

Oga knew this was going to be a bad idea, but he wasn’t going to bitch about it. No, instead, he was going to make Furuichi pay for making him stay at this stupid party by making him buy Jump for him for the next month.

~E.Y.~

The room was too loud. The majority of the demons inside were drunk, and the not drunk ones were on their way to the unstable mental state. Oga and Beel were angrily sitting on a couch in the corner. Oga upset over his Jump while Beel knew the time for Rice-Boy was coming up soon. The only reason the infant had not shocked anyone near him to express his anger was because of the presence of his mother that was spotted like a ghost throughout the party. She never stayed long enough for a conversation but it felt like he was constantly spotting her in the corner of his eye.

He felt like he spotted her by the meat table but his attention was diverted when he heard Furuichi yell in a defensive tone.

“It wasn’t that crazy!” Despite the protest, there was a large smile on his face and laughter following right afterward. While he lounged on a couch counting the seconds till the party died, Furuichi was in a circle of demons. All recounting stories during the two-month travel, they literally just came back from.

Rolling his eyes into his cup, Oga tried to ignore their voices, but he turned his full attention when he heard a demon yell while laughing. “You made FORTY-TWO contracts in a matter of ten minutes!”

Oga watched as the smile lit Furuichi’s face as he tried to tell his side of the story, hands waving and expressions ranging from humble to outrageous in how he ended up with that many contracts during a battle. Though the distance from Furuichi and where he was sitting was only a few steps, he suddenly felt like the distance between them was more like he was sitting across the large ballroom.

This entire time, while he spent eating food on the couch, Furuichi roamed the ballroom, effortlessly talking to different demons. Furuichi’s smile and laughter among the demons suddenly became grating to his ears, and something cold settled in his body. He needed air. He needed to get out of the room.

He didn’t want to see Furuichi right now. Because right now, he didn’t recognize the Furuichi that was in the room.

Grabbing Beel, he speed-walked to the nearest exit to a balcony and welcomed the cold night air compared to the hot ballroom. He walked to the edge and placed both hands on the railing.

He closed his eyes and welcomed the quiet and cold night air. He had too many thoughts, and he was trying hard not to let them sink too far into his brain.

He stood out there for a solid minute before he made up his mind. He was getting out of here. Furuichi would be fine. No one would pick a fight here. Even if they did, Furuichi seemed like he had a few demons who would back him up. He would be fine.

There was no reason for him to stay. Turning to the ballroom to look for Furuichi one more time, he couldn’t help but laugh when he turned at just the right moment to see a drunk demon spill their drink all over the sole human in there. The red beverage spilled down Furuichi’s chest, and there was an uproar of laughter.

Feeling better at the sight of Furuichi’s army uniform now drenched in red liquid, he turned away. He was about to call Alaindelon to transport them home, but the sudden feeling of dread overcame him.

The sight of a bloody Furuichi in the transporter demon’s arms, with a hole through his chest, was suddenly remembered.

Chills ransacked his body, and the taste of stomach acid-filled his mouth as he suddenly had the strong urge to vomit. He spat over the railing and tried to erase the image from his mind.

Furuichi was fine. He didn’t die. He was alive. They were both in America the next day. Nothing was wrong or different.

Everything was fine.

The feeling of a small hand patting his forehead brought him back to reality. He softly grabbed the small hand and reassured Beel. “It’s fine. I just ate something in there that’s making me want to take a shit.”

Beel sighed, and he knew the demon saw through his lie. Feeling absolutely exhausted now, he mumbled. “Come on, let’s go.”

He turned and nearly did shit his pants when he found Iris standing behind him. Hands in front of her and the gentle smile on her face that made her eyes close did nothing to hide the immense power he felt from her.

He wasn’t even aware that his body shifted to an offensive stance. The Empress opened her eyes and, in a tone that left no room for disagreement, asked. “Oga, can I speak to you.”

He didn’t answer and instead stayed still as the Empress reached up to take Beel from him. In her arms, the demon prince tried to appear mature, but a few fingers run through his hair by his mother had the other drifting asleep.

The silence was broken when Iris stared at Oga and asked. “Do you remember our first meeting. How the Solomon company stated, they constructed everything from the very beginning. My fight with my husband, the painting, and of course, you and Beel’s contract.”

Her tone showed how sensitive the subject was to her, and the honesty took Oga aback. He didn’t know why he didn’t trust the other. He knew the whole story about Beel’s parents, and he also remembered the Solomon company’s role in all their lives. Despite them being on the same side, he felt like he still couldn’t trust her.

Iris didn’t wait for him to respond and instead continued by walking to the rail and stood beside Oga. Looking up at the human, she asked. “How did you and Furuichi meet?”

There it was. The reason he couldn’t trust the Empress. Her creepy fascination with Furuichi. Ever since they met, Iris’ interests in the human surprised everyone. Invitations to dinners, banquets, and whenever they were all in Hell, he would somehow find the two alone. Iris talking to Furuichi as if they were lifelong friends. It was annoying, and Oga felt Iris had something she was planning. And Furuichi was definitely a part of her plan.

Scowling, he answered with as little detail and words as possible. “We were classmates. Became friends.”

Unluckily for him, Iris was highly skilled in talking to tight-lipped men. Now rocking Beel in her arms, she wondered aloud. “So, he approached you. And you became friends.”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting. Very interesting.” Iris joined Oga in looking over the view of the balcony. Now that the eye contact was broken, the Empress began to talk freely.

“Since I have discovered him, I just wonder if he was always meant to be here.” A pause as they looked at Hell and heard the sounds of the party behind them.  
“He has adjusted so well in Hell. His contractor abilities are being raved about, and the most respected demons in my son’s Army speak highly of him. He’s so happy now, so different from when I first met him. His growth reminds me as if he was a flower trying to grow in the wrong environment. It will try to grow, but it will never bloom, instead only to become wilted and die despite its best effort.”

Oga couldn’t wait to make fun of Furuichi for being compared to a flower, but that good fun thought was stopped when Iris continued.  
“The Solomon Company stated they planned all this, but I believe Furuichi was never part of their plan. How such a strong contractor remained undetected to them. It doesn’t make sense. However, if their focus was on someone who was a larger part of the plan, Furuichi would remain undetected and ignored compared to you. Unfortunately, as time went on, he became a pawn in the grand scheme. And by the scar on his chest made by Lucifer, we can confirm that to be true. Furuichi was seen as a pawn by the company, and his abilities were not known by them. My chest aches at the thought of what would’ve happened if The Solomon Company realizing Furuichi’s contractor abilities.”

Iris turned to Oga and he was uncomfortable when he saw the intensity in her eyes. “Furuichi was never meant to be here, in Hell or Ishiyama. He was supposed to live a normal life. But by becoming friends with you, he was able to meet demons and venture into Hell. Now he has over thirty contracts on his body and is capable of taking more. Furuichi is destined to be a great contractor that surpasses the idiotic Spellmasters title you humans have created.”

Before Oga could snap back, Iris’ eyes pierced into him, and she spoke with venom in each word. “What destiny would Furuichi fulfill if he remained at your side in the human world.” Iris stepped closer to him, and though he was taller than her, the Empress continued attacking with her words, making him feel small. “I have heard how Furuichi was treated in your world, how he used the tissues fully aware of the consequences. How he was amazed during the fight with Satan, he even had a King’s crest from you.”

The arms that were rocking Beel slowed, and Iris held the infant to Oga, who took him automatically. The Empress caressed her son’s hair one more time and concluded her speech. “I trust Hilda to take my son away from you if you fail Beelzebub as you have done Furuichi. Furuichi is a forgiving being, but now that he has seen what true comrades and growth are supposed to be, I wonder how long he will be able to stand the human world and you.”

Iris didn’t give him a chance to respond, and though Oga didn’t blink, the demon vanished from the balcony. Leaving him alone and wishing he had left earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on what you think! I love this series, and I'm so glad there are still readers in this fandom!

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters, and I feel like there's a lot of room to play around with canon considering the time skip. So that's where I'm at. This fic will get dark in certain chapters but I will update when those chapters come along.


End file.
